This invention pertains to integrated circuit memory cards and in particular, a memory card having an improved frame and cover.
IC cards and mating sockets of free insertion and withdrawal capability having the capabilities to store large amounts of information and enact logical and calculating functions and have been developed to comprise thin, card-like plastic and metallic outer package which house a frame and a semiconductor/integrated circuit device and an electrical connector for electrically connecting the semiconductor device to external equipment. Such devices will be referred to hereinafter as memory cards. The memory cards have found widespread use as storage devices for data and programs for video games and microcomputers. A conventional memory card has a plastic and metallic outer package consisting of an upper section and a lower section and a frame. The two sections package, surround and protect integrated circuit devices on a printed circuit (PC) board.
It has been known in the art to secure the two sections to one another by applying a viscous bonding agent to the connecting surfaces and pressing the surfaces of one package section against the connecting surface of the other package section. Connecting the top and bottom sections using adhesives is time consuming and can become problematic when the adhesive leaks or runs onto the PC board. It is important in these memory cards to provide a grounding means. Such grounding has been achieved by bonding tabs between the frame and the PC board. Such grounding is very expensive due to the assembly required in order to solder the PC board during manufacturing.